


Guardians

by Ageddes775



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Guardian Angels, Memory Alteration, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, War, celestials, poor parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageddes775/pseuds/Ageddes775
Summary: Day 1I'd like to start my entries by explaining a bit of who I am and whats going on, all the best stories start with a little background information right? Give you a place to start. My name is Calliope, daughter of Mira and Gabriel. I'm an Aasimar, a half celestial, we're pretty low on the food chain but over all I'd like to say I've had a good life. Now, on to why I'm writing; A war has broken out between all celestials and higher beings and demons or other creatures of the underworld. Up until today This fact has been easily forgotten for me, I've been able to go on about my life without any trouble but today My father informed me that He's going to join the war and he'd like me to join him, to start my training and assure him that I follow in his footsteps. Him being a full celestial means he won't see too much of the fighting, he'll be planning and moving chess pieces. If I were to join I'd be all but cannon fodder but what would I tell him? No? Obviously not. So after this entry I'll be leaving with him to join and start my training.





	Guardians

Day 1  
I'd like to start my entries by explaining a bit of who I am and whats going on, all the best stories start with a little background information right? Give you a place to start. My name is Calliope, daughter of Mira and Gabriel. I'm an Aasimar, a half celestial, we're pretty low on the food chain but over all I'd like to say I've had a good life. Now, on to why I'm writing; A war has broken out between all celestials and higher beings and demons or other creatures of the underworld. Up until today This fact has been easily forgotten for me, I've been able to go on about my life without any trouble but today My father informed me that He's going to join the war and he'd like me to join him, to start my training and assure him that I follow in his footsteps. Him being a full celestial means he won't see too much of the fighting, he'll be planning and moving chess pieces. If I were to join I'd be all but cannon fodder but what would I tell him? No? Obviously not. So after this entry I'll be leaving with him to join and start my training.  
Day 8  
This week hasn't really been the adventure I'd been picturing in my head. I haven't seen my father since we got here and all I've done is go to class. They've been educating us on history and current events. Really just telling me why the last war occurred and how we won which isn't as exciting as it sounds. As for current events I learned that this all started over what was basically a land dispute and that we aren't winning like last time. I learned that we're actually on our last legs and that the enemy is at our door. That after today they'll be recruiting any Aasimar they can find for the front line and stream lining the training process. So, I'll be moving to their training program. Hopefully now I'll get my adventure.  
Although I haven't seen my father I did receive a message from my mom wishing me luck. That sweet woman actually told me she hoped I was having fun, as if I was at camp and not about to go to war. I know she didn't mean any harm though, she's probably picturing me fighting straw dummies with a sword, which I mean... That could be fun. Maybe that's what I'll get to do as they "stream line" the training process. Wish me luck!  
Day 9  
So I go in to train and the first thing they do? They cut off all my beautiful blonde hair! I've got this pixie cut now and It doesn't look horrible but this was not what I would've chosen. When I started throwing a fit some older man told me that it would help in the battlefield, it requires less maintenance and wouldn't get in the way. Thankfully they didn't shave it all off like they did with the boys.  
After they cut everyone's hair they handed out what we'd be using for weapons. Each of us got a spear and a shield, they taught us basic sparring techniques and paired us up, that pair was intended to be for our entire lives there. For training, for food, for everything until the war was done. They're even moving our rooms around so we live with our partner.  
I was paired with a dark haired boy named Cole. Before they cut his hair it was in this beautiful braid that went all the way down his back, he seemed unphased when they cut it off though. He's better at sparring than I am though, he's a lot faster than me but he's sloppy. I got him a few times, he seemed unphased by that too. He's sleeping across the room from me now, I still haven't heard him speak. He's mostly nods and eyebrow movement but it gives me a challenge to keep me busy throughout our time together. I'm gonna try and get him to talk. He didn't even really respond to the instructors so maybe he can't talk? That won't keep me from trying though!  
Right before they dismissed us for the day they told us we'd each be given a Guardian to fight with us and train with us as we progress. In class we learned about Guardians, they're souls who were punished or volunteered to help us fight. Souls that did something so heinous that to move on they must repay the living for their crimes or souls that want to fight for whats right because they were so wronged in life. We were told our Guardians, unlike the past Guardians, can remember their lives in an abstract way. That they can't remember faces or names but they can remember what happened to them although they have no remnants of emotion from it. They told us that over time our Guardians may come to trust us enough to share this with us, they can't talk but they can communicate with certain individuals through telepathy, but it has to be someone they have a strong bond with. We have to create that bond with them in order to fight alongside them effectively. See this is the adventures I was excited to write about! Sparring, Guardians, fighting partners and trust? That's a story worth reading if you ask me.  
Day 10  
I'd like to start off with the fact that there is a Guardian sitting cross legged on the floor at the foot of my bed. Just sitting there. An animated suit of armor with a soul inside. That's not weird at all right? She hasn't communicated with me yet. So I'm not even sure that she is the right term but I think it's a she, that's the feel I get. So we're going with it. She hasn't communicated with me yet but she's very helpful and accommodating. Sparring with her was better than sparring with Cole, She moves slower so it helped me get better control of my blocking techniques. She's pretty intimidating though, shes got to be at least a foot taller than me. I'm a solid 5'5", but she must be at least 6'7". I feel like I'm definitely getting better which is good because they said due to the fact we're losing the war that they'll be sending us out within the next two days, right to the front line. I'd be lying if I said that the idea of actually going didn't scare me.  
Cole did react to something I said at lunch though, it wasn't any actual noise or words but he scoffed at me and if you ask me, that right there is a win. I've taken to making one sided conversations with him. When I asked him if he liked the food is when I got a reaction from him. It's like talking to a wall really but he doesn't seem to mind and I like to think that it brings us closer. Cole also did something I never expected to see him do, he smiled. When he was assigned his Guardian, which was even taller than mine(probably about 7'), he smiled. I was so shocked that my Guardian reached for my jaw to pick it up off the ground, she was probably worried I'd catch flies and choke. I didn't think such a giant being could be as gentle as she was but when she touched my face it felt like the wind, her touch was so light. I don't think 'she' does her justice, tomorrow I'll see if she'll work with me to give her a name. On the battlefield I'll need to be able to call to her somehow right?  
Day 11  
Our last day of training together and Cole pulled a stunt that he and his Guardian probably thought would be funny. While I was sparring with Somara(my Guardian agreed to respond to that, she nodded when I asked if she liked it.) Cole decided to sneak up behind me with a stick and jab me in the back, scare me and prove that I wasn't ready to go or something. I don't know what that boy thinks I still haven't gotten him to speak. But this is the exciting part, as he was sneaking up behind me Somara used her telepathy! It wasn't much but as we sparred I heard a voice in my head that was louder than my own thoughts, it said "Watch your back". She didn't miss a beat in our match as she sent those words to me. Her voice was sweet and caring, it reminded me of my mother. She sounded so full of warmth. With her warning I was able to turn around in time and scare Cole senseless.  
Me and Somara have grown close since I gave her her name, we've developed a habit of holding hands and just a constant physical contact, it seems like its just us though. Each recruit has grown attached to their Guardian in their own way. Cole and his Guardian communicate through nods, seems they're perfect for each other in that way.  
I've been trying to picture Somara when she was a person, now that i heard her voice it's easier to give her a face. I picture her being about my height, with dirty blonde hair that maybe went just past her shoulders, and a plain face. I think she's a good soul, she has to be. I noticed something odd though when Somara got too close to Cole's Guardian and I could swear I saw glowing underneath her armor and the air between them seemed to almost be vibrating. Every time she got close to him she would freeze and then quickly come back to my side. He seemed to be somewhat unnerving to her but she refused to tell me why, or maybe she herself didn't know.  
I knew we'd be on the battlefield soon but when I brought it up to Cole guess what he did? He shrugged. Regardless of his nonchalant attitude I decided to bring it up to an instructor. The instructor told me he'd never seen anything like it, that Guardians weren't used often anymore and there was a lot about them we didn't know except from stories handed down. That Guardians had their emotions and memories altered when the Celestials created them so I should keep an eye on it but if it's not a problem don't worry too much. Since it's not a problem I've been trying to put it out of my head but that's much easier said than done.   
Anyway, I suppose it's time I pack, Cole is throwing pieces of paper at me to get me moving.  
Day 20  
We've been on the front lines for over a week now and it's been exhausting. We haven't fought anything too menacing but every night my muscles are swore and sleep has been escaping me. The creatures we've been fighting are nothing short of the things you see in nightmares. Cole has become closer to me recently, he still hasn't spoken but we sleep curled up together while our Guardians look out for us. I've noticed that they don't sleep, they can make sure that nothing hurts us while we do. It makes them indispensable.  
The creatures fight just the way I pictured, with fire and swords at their disposal. Some of the bigger creatures have even mastered lightning spells. They come in a variety of ghastly shapes and sizes. Cole and I have been running on instincts alone, the stream line training we experienced could never have prepared us for this. It didn't really prepare us for anything, more just taught us how to properly hold our weapons. This is the first chance I've gotten to safely write anything but even now it seems that Cole is having a nightmare. Of this battlefield I'm sure. Maybe that's why we sleep together now, it keeps the nightmares at bay. I should go to him, he'd never leave me to have one alone like that.  
Day 21  
Cole is dead. Cole is dead. Cole is dead and I have two Guardians that are glitching.  
We were fighting our normal battles when an 8 foot tall beast came charging in our direction. We tried to fight him off but even four of us were really no match because we're so inexperienced. As we were fighting I had to turn and take on a smaller demon, to make sure he didn't get us while we weren't looking. And in all the chaos I heard him. He called to me. Cole called my name and I heard it over all the chaos, all the screaming, all the death, and the fire but I heard him. I didn't even know he knew my name but he did and he called to me. His voice was a deep baritone which normally may have sounded soothing but when he called to me it sounded so scared and so urgent. He called to me and then I was on the ground and he was dying next to me. The huge creature had blasted lightning straight through his chest, a current so strong I could see through his chest to the ground. He whispered my name again and the light left his eyes. Cole's last word was "Calliope". Before I had time to even breathe Somara had scooped me up in her arms and carried me to safety, Cole's Guardian right behind us stabbing creatures when he needed to. Once we got to safety Somara showed me her life. It was blurry but I could see it.  
A faceless woman kissing a man goodbye and leaving her home. She walked down the street to another home, she greeted the man that answered the door with a hug and was let inside. They sat and talked for awhile and laughed and before long the first man burst in shouting, I couldn't make out the words but he was furious. He stabbed them both in the neck. I could feel it when the woman got stabbed though, I could feel the sharp pain and then the dull one that followed when the knife was removed. As they both dropped to the floor it felt like my life was draining from me. Then I heard Somara say "I was pregnant".  
Then it was all gone and I was back to reality where the chaos was and where Cole was dead. I reached out and touched Somara's face plate, the best gesture I could give her. She nodded as if she understood. I knew she was trying to comfort me but what comfort could she give when my only friend in the world was dead, had died saving me. The only word ever heard him speak had been my name. As I crawled out of her arms Cole's Guardian reached out and grabbed my arm, I thought he was going to steady me but it hurt. He was gripping too hard and then his memories assaulted me. It wasn't like Somara's memories, his felt like I was being hit by a truck.  
I saw a woman, she was beautiful. Medium length dirty blonde hair, a soft plain face but her smile was warmer than sunshine. I couldn't make out the words but I knew that voice, it was Somara. It was Somara, she was the woman, in her memory and then in this one. I knew by the clothes and the fact that this memory was so clear. She leaned up and kissed me, the man I mean. I could see this memory in his perspective instead of that of an outsider. She leaned up and kissed him then left. The man started pacing back and forth. I could feel the anger boiling and turning to rage. "Cheating whore" was repeated endlessly for a moment. Then I could feel the intrusive thoughts of violence. It was blinding. Literally. He must have blocked out because the memories cut out and when they started again he was looking at his hands they had blood on them and one of them was holding a knife. He glanced up from his hands and saw Somara hit the ground clutching her own neck, and next to her Jim was also falling. It was his best friend, he had killed his wife and his best friend. He left their bodies and quickly went home. Still in a rage he decided to read her diary, to learn all the dirty details of their affair. Although this memory was clearer I couldn't make out the words on the page but some how I still knew what they said. They said that Somara and Jim were planning a party to celebrate his birthday and at that party Somara had been planning to tell him she was pregnant and they were going to have a baby. I could feel that they had been trying to have a baby for awhile, that Somara was ecstatic. As I looked at the unclear paper I could see tears fall to it. Then I felt an overwhelming sense of regret, of self loathing. The man reached to the side of him and grabbed the knife and stabbed himself the way he had stabbed Somara and Jim.  
Then again I was thrown back into the chaos and I could hear the buzzing coming from the close proximity of my Guardians. The sound almost hurt but I didn't have time to deal with that then. They seemed to be functioning okay enough to protect me until we got to safety so I ran. They both followed me but when I got to a safe location they seemed to all but shut down. Someone didn't alter Cole's Guardian's memories very well because I felt that, I felt all of that.  
Cole is dead and I have two malfunctioning Guardians.  
Day 22  
When I woke up today I had that beautiful 30 seconds where everything is okay and you don't remember who you are and the world is perfect. But then just like that I rolled to say good morning to Cole and he wasn't there spooning me. Instead I rolled over to see Christian. That was Cole's Guardian's name. He must have told me yesterday. Or given me the information yesterday. I'm not sure which but his name was Christian.  
Christian wasn't sitting next to me cross legged like I remember falling asleep to. He and Somara were up and fighting side by side. Somara seemed controlled and calculated as usual but Christian seemed more impulsive. He looked like he was trying to keep his distance from her but at the same time shield her with his body. I think Christian must've shook loose his emotions and memories when Cole died, the trauma probably did it. Not that I'm an expert or anything. I'm honestly just guessing, using common sense to my advantage.  
Shortly after I woke up we were fighting again. Constantly fighting. I tried to calm Christian down as the day went by but I had little to no success. He was determined to protect us both, almost as if he had a death wish. But I lived through his memories so I can't really blame him for wanting to save Somara in the after life with how horribly he had failed her when he was alive. We were retreating though, making our way back in hopes of finding some one more experienced or somewhere safe to wait and sort ourselves out. I think we're lost though.

 

 

Topic- Christian's Afterlife  
People Present- Christian(Completely animated), Gabriel, Micheal, and several other celestials.  
Date: 5th of Pharast

Hearing Transcript:

Micheal: Christian, you are here to receive a sentence for your soul. Heaven, hell, or complete evisceration. Your punishment for wrongfully murdering your unborn child, best friend, and your wife was to protect your wife and two total strangers against the demons that you let get the best of you in life. All the while your wife wouldn't recognize you and would feel nothing for you while you were forced to feel everything but act on nothing. You have gravely failed this task but you showed great remorse and drive to do your best. You managed to save Calliope's Journal and bring it back to us, to attest to your great efforts. When we asked you to fill in the blanks, to you coming here, you showed us scenes of you letting Calliope die after Somara was taken down. You told us that you you froze too long and failed to protect Calliope. You failed to protect the person your master died trying to protect. Now, we have heard your side. I would like to hear from Gabriel, Calliope's father.  
Gabriel stands to answer Micheal's questions  
Micheal: Gabriel, what do you believe should be done with Christian after he has failed his mission to protect your daughter?  
Gabriel: I believe that Christian should be sent to Heaven. I read my daughters Journal and I know Christians story like the back of my hand, having asked him to show it to me so many times and its clear to me that Christian feels remorse over this more than he could imagine putting into words. I can feel it in his memories. It hurts him almost as much at it hurts me which means he really did do his best. How can I condemn a man whose done all he could when I alone am the one who brought my daughter to war?  
Micheal nods toward Gabriel and then looks toward the other celestials. They all nod toward Gabriel and then Micheal snaps his fingers. Christians animation vanishes.


End file.
